Teyla's Stories Runners
by JewelsGlow15
Summary: Runner Tag. Teyla mentioned hearing tales of others like Ronon...


A/N: Runner is one of my favorite episodes. This tag probably takes place during Duet, just before Ronon's asked to join the team and was just a spinoff from the stories Teyla mentioned that she'd heard about other Runners. In my imagination, this scene probably plays out similar to the one where Ronon comes to Teyla's room to ask her why she joined Sheppard's team.

* * *

_**Teyla's Stories- Runners**_

By Jewelsglow15

* * *

"_You said you'd heard stories… about others like me…" Ronon said curiously._

"_Yes. All my life… but I've never met one." Teyla's brown eyes looked up at him, steady and honest. "I did not even believe they were true…"_

_SGA: Episode 2-3 Runner_

* * *

"Will you tell me the stories?" he asked. 

"The ones about Runners?"

"Yes."

"They are not happy tales, Ronon," Teyla warned him in her calm, straight-forward way.

Ronon grunted. "Didn't expect them to be," he said. "Will you tell me?"

"All right… Come sit down… or I will be graced with a stiff neck."

Ronon looked briefly amused but agreeably sat down on the comfortable fur-lined chair across from her own.

"I know of four tales…" she began. "The first is of a man people simple called 'Feral', since that best described him… He appeared on many worlds over the course of several years.

At first when he would come to a town or village, he would simply walk into the nearest dwelling and take whatever he wanted- food, clothing, weapons and so on. As long as no one tried to stop him he would leave as quickly as he had appeared. I suppose that staying on the move helped him avoid the Wraith who were tracking him."

Ronon nodded shortly.

Teyla continued, "Feral never spoke to anyone. He seemed to have no emotions except a barely contained rage. As time went on, he grew increasingly violent and animal-like.

He started destroying things… hurting people… It was said he killed three men on their way to market on Tomarth. He hacked their bodies to pieces and stole their goods.

A mob of angry townspeople drove him off the planet through the Ring of the Ancestors. They say he barely escaped with his life. There were several other such incidents. Rumors spread and warnings were given. People banded together and drove him off as soon as he approached.

Feral disappeared soon after that and was never heard from again," Teyla concluded.

Ronon looked sobered.

"The second tale is shorter. It concerns a man who's death would have likely gone unrecorded if not for its location and the many deaths he caused. Most Storytellers call him DeathMark," she paused and took a drink of water from the cup Ronon held out.

"My thanks," Teyla said.

"DeathMark came through the Ring on Belkan on the 2nd day of the Great Trade Festival. Well over a hundred worlds take part in the Festival. Thousands of people, entertainers and vendors were gathered there.

The man immediately ran and hid among the throngs of people but he was followed by five heavily-armed Wraith. A male and four drones.

The crowd panicked. Everyone tried to flee or hide. The Wraith began killing anyone in their path. Deathmark continued to try and hide behind anything and anyone. Many lost their lives because they didn't know the Wraith were looking for specifically for him."

"Coward," Ronon sneered.

Teyla nodded, "The Wraith finally cornered him in the cellar of one of the buildings. The surviving witnesses said that the male Wraith had the Drones tie Deathmark's arms to the village well and then ropes to his legs. Then he had the four of them pull on the leg-ropes until his arms and legs dislocated. The male Wraith fed off what was left until it was a husk. He then announced that a similar fate awaited anyone who dared to oppose the Wraith, after which they departed."

Ronon snorted. "As if they don't intend a similar death for those that _don't_ fight as well…"

"Unfortunately, some still believe Wraith promises… However unlikely it is that they will keep their word," she said sadly.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Ronon motioned for her to go on.

After clearing her throat and drinking some more water, Teyla continued. "The third tale concerns a man who called himself Lairn Oathor, but most people refer to him as the 'WraithBringer'.

He started out on Korex Tar where he approached several villages and demanded 'concessions'. He boasted that the could bring the Wraith down on anyone who didn't comply with his demands.

Most didn't believe him and sent him on his way. He camped by the Ring for a couple of days but finally left under protest. Within a day of his departure, the Wraith arrived. There was a massive culling and many were killed by ground forces as well.

Rumors began to circulate from the survivors that the WraithBringer really could bring them down on people who didn't cooperate. He moved from planet to planet after that. Some people believed the rumors and gave him whatever he wanted and some refused and forced him to leave. Many planets were culled regardless."

"What happened to him? Did the Wraith get him?"

"Actually no. He was killed in a tavern on Follera after demanding free ale."

That got a bark of laughter from the taciturn Satedan.

Teyla smiled as well. "Yes, that does seem strangely appropriate, does it not?"

"Yeah," Ronon said, still laughing.

When the smiles faded, Ronon asked, "And the fourth?"

"Ah… the fourth. Well, he also had a deep anger about what had been done to him, but instead of allowing it to drive him to despair or madness, the man used it fuel his determination and fought back against the Wraith.

He became a loner and rarely went near inhabited places, except for occasional, brief trading ventures for foodstuffs and weapons. He learned to survive in the wilds for months at a time. By keeping on the move, he managed to stay ahead of the majority of his pursuers. He learned their tactics and methods. He set traps and hunted the Hunters. He survived."

Ronon looked at her sharply but she continued serenely on.

"This man survived for seven years. Since people rarely saw or heard about him, he became something of a myth… He was over seven feet tall some said and had the strength of several men, tales that he had personally killed hundreds of Wraith…"

Ronon frowned, "Did what I had to do to stay alive."

"Yes, which is probably why the fourth man is called the 'Survivor'," Teyla smiled gently. "Of course, we do not know how this story ends yet. You have been freed from the Wraith tracker but some things remain the same... You still have your anger. You still fight the Wraith and you still do what you have to to survive… However, something _has _changed, Ronon."

"What?"

"Now you have found some friends to help you with your task and a place to come home to when you've finished," she said. "It turns out the end of the story is only the beginning."

There was a chirp from the door before Sheppard stuck his head inside. "You two have been holed up in here awhile… Everything all right?"

Teyla nodded. "Of course, Colonel. We are fine. Was there something you wanted?"

Sheppard hesitated," Well, I was going to ask if you and Ronon wanted to get a bite to eat. It's nearly suppertime."

"Well, Ronon?" Teyla asked.

Ronon thought a moment but his choice was pretty clear. "The Survivor always chooses food, Teyla Emmagan."

"I never had a doubt," she said confidently. "Right, Colonel?"

Sheppard looked slightly confused, "Uh… right. Well, come on… let's eat, before McKay gets all the blue jello."

They headed out toward the Commissary and Ronon's voice echoed down the hall. "What's jello?"

"Don't worry, big guy. You'll love it," came Sheppard's answer.


End file.
